The Undestined Harry Potter
by Vindicare40k
Summary: Harry Potter never could quite catch a break. Between everyone seemingly forgetting he was around, to his twin sister constantly getting all the recognition and attention for being The Girl Who Lived. However a revelation made on his tenth birthday will forever alter the course of not just Harry's life, but all of the Wizarding World's. Gobound Harry Potter crossover.


_AN: __**This was just a weird idea I had since picking up a new game with some friends about a year ago now. Godbound is a Sandbox game from the same people that created Stars Without Numbers(also great) where you play as proto-deities/demigods bound to three words of creation. The nature of the game is how the world reacts and is changed by you and your pantheon's use of their divine powers. I recommend it for people wanting to play something where you're much more powerful than usual Tabletop RPGS allow, and a bonus is that the base version of the game is free. That being said the Fate word, and main driving idea for this fic, is in the deluxe version which I do still recommend getting. This fic will probably be updated slower than Bard and Soulless, but it will be updated. So as you can probably gather this will be a very powerful Harry fic, but with some twists due to the price the Fate word has. It'll also have the female twin who gets the credit for destroying Voldemort, slightly neglectful parents, and some other tropes common in Fanfictions cause they always seem fun and campy. If you're not into that sort of thing, cool it's not for everyone but I hope you find something worth staying around for in this first chapter. **_

_AN: I don't own either Harry Potter or Godbound_

_July 31st, 1980 _

In the midst of one of the bloodiest conflicts to plague the Wizarding World of Great Britain two children, twins, would be born that would forever change the course of not just the war, but all of history. The first of these twins was the girl, soon to be named Rose Potter by her parents. Rose was very important, fate had made certain of that. Her and her brother, who would soon be entering the world himself, were right in the cusps of a prophecy. Now there was another person who could fit into this area, but he wasn't the one Fate had spent so much of its time molding and detailing every aspect of their life. No, dear Rose Potter had that honor. She would be the Child of Prophecy who would defeat the Dark Lord and become the Master of Death. Though, now that the fates thought about it, maybe they should give the Master of Death title to the boy. Afterall, the two were in for a tough life together according to their grandplan, so it would make sense that both got something out of the deal. The boy had just now entered the world, Harry Potter, soon to be the prophesied Master of Death.

As Fate prepared both children's lives, the pitfalls and victories, the dark times and light, it scarcely noticed the shadowy robed skeletal figure watch it's actions. Paying the specter little mind, after all it was only fair since Harry would one day be it's master, Fate continued with it's weaving of the twin's golden thread. Using its magical sewing needle, Fate dictated the events that the two would experience together and placed them into the golden strings that mortals associated with their fates.

As it prepared the finishing touches, Fate was slightly startled as a skeletal hand entered its vision and pointed at Harry's thread. Looking at the skull in the dark robes Fate gave a nod, assuming that Death was asking about the boys future lordship over it. The skulls eyes seemed to darken slightly as Fate went back to its weaving, only for the most terrible and cruel event to ever befall its existence to occur. Death gave Fate a slight push, slamming all of what was to be Harry's fate into Rose's thread. To complicate matters, the push had also sent Fates magical sewing needle into the boy's spirit.

Fate turned to Death with a look of absolute betrayal and horror. With no fate to call his own, Harry would simply be taken by Death, leaving only Rose and what would then be two grieving parents. That's what Death had usually done with those Fate abandoned, and this time it would cost it a needle. Only, this time, Death broke off a piece of his skeletal form and shot it into the boy's spirit. Fate was now even more horrified, not only was the boy to not have his own fate but he had been given part of Death's power, adding to the fragment of Fate's in the boy still.

The beings did not communicate in anyway that mortal minds could understand, but even still it was obvious to the other personifications that dwelled in the cosmos that Fate and Death were arguing. Knowledge, in a form that very much resembled Carl Sagan was volunteered to go forth and logically solve the problem by the others. As the third divine entity approached, it bore witness to how Death and Fate settled their dispute.

A staring contest.

If it could, Knowledge would have rolled it's eyes as the two eldests antics and looked to the source of their dispute. Seeing the unfated boy with Death's power, Knowledge soon realized why the conflict was happening. Death sought to make the boy an Undestined. A powerful type of demigod who had their role in Fate severed, and claimed a portion of Fate as their own power.

The cost though was sever. Very sever.

Every accomplishment, every deed, every mountain climbed, every discovery made, anything of importance that the Undestined could do would always be credited to someone else. Making friends would be difficult because they were often overlooked, relationships were difficult to maintain, life as a whole would be a depressing series of trying to get validation only for that to be impossible. The only way the Undestined could live a normal life would be to steal someone else's, a task they were capable of doing with their power.

Death apparently had decided he was going to torment Fate by throwing it's carefully laid plans out the window. To make matters worse Death had added its own power into the boy, making rewriting his fate a more difficult endeavour. The boy had two Words of Creation in him, a trapped Fate and the given Death. Knowledge knew there was many ways it could solve this problem, but only one benefited it. Conjuring forth a fraction of its power in the form of an atom, Knowledge added it to the boy's spiritual being. With the three words in place the boy was now a Godbound, an Undestined one, but still a Godbound. Knowledge turned to see Fate holding its face as cosmic tears ran down it, Death giving Knowledge a thumbs up from behind the crying entity. Fate stared at the two who hurt and betrayed it with one question clearly spread across its expression.

Why?

Knowledge called forth the state of the Magical world into view. Bigotry, hatred, fear of innovation, cultural and ethical stagnation. The Wizarding World was in dire need of someone or something to drag it into the modern world, and possibly into the future beyond. Thus Harry Potter was blessed with the powers of Knowledge and learning.

Death gave a slight shrug as it waved it's hand calling forth the spirits of the dead. Voldemort and his followers had killed hundreds, even worse was he fractured his soul to prolong his life. But the most pressing reason was one that upset Fate immensely. Death prefered to have a woman become its master, and as such Harry needed to have his fate become one with Rose's. Adding his own power to the boy was so that Fate couldn't call back its own power easily and change what it had done. Thus Harry Potter was blessed with the powers of Death and the undead.

Fate slumped it's shoulders and wiped away the cosmic tears. Death's reasoning was purley to be a selfish asshole to it, Knowledge at least had a good reason for ruining everything. Looking down at the twin babies, both being held by their parents, both being loved. Harry was now in for a far tougher ride than Fate had wanted. Sure now the confrontation with Voldemort next year would go drastically differently, resulting in the twins keeping both of their parents and never having to live with the Dursleys, but at what cost? Until the boy fully awoke his powers, a time the three of them would have to agree upon, life would not be nice. Sure his parents won't hate him, neither will his sister even, but that's about all they will do. Fate was worried that he may possibly resent them, even when informed about why the treated him the way they did, and might go as far as becoming a worse Dark Lord than anything the world had seen. Fate no longer knew anything about the boy for certain, it had no power over him. Thus Harry Potter was blessed with powers over Fate and would forever be at conflict with the universe around him.

_October 31st 1981 _

The house had been empty, just like the rat had told him it would be. Leave it to the weak of a group to be able to call upon a distraction that would get Lily and James Potter out of their home. Peter Pettigrew had informed the Potter's of Bellatrix's attack on the Longbottoms, and like foolish Gryffindors they rushed to the aid of their friends, trusting Peter with watching their children. As Voldemort entered the house in Godric's Hollow, his follower humbly opening the door for him. On a whim to most outside viewers, Voldemort ended Peter's life with the Killing Curse. To the Dark Lord though, he was making sure that Peter couldn't turn around and betray him as just betrayed his long time friends. Making his way to the top of the stairs, Voldemort stalked his way down the hall and into the room with the twin babes. Either of them could be his downfall, so that meant both had to die.

The boy seemed to rock forward to be in front his sister as Voldemort pointed his wand, drawing the Dark Lord's attention. The girl seemed to try and hold back the boy as both looked up at the Wizard, one a look of fear, the other odd confidence. With a sick smile he cast the curse that had ended the lives of so many of his foes, the curse with no counter and no chance of survival. He didn't know why the curse didn't work on the boy, though he had little time to think about it as the spell reflected back at him. The room was engulfed in an explosion, the Dark Lord gone, the twins sharing two identical lightning bolt scars. Having tanked the blast directly to the chest, Harry was sprawled out on his back in the crib as his parents entered. Rose, having wanted a better look at the bad man, approached the bars of the crib only to be grabbed by her mother. Her father took her brother in his arms as both parents spoke the strange noises they made at her. She didn't know why mommy and daddy were crying and smiling at the same time, but both seemed to keep looking at her and the cloak on the ground. Harry meanwhile was more confused as to why the green things touched him then bounced back at the snakeman's face.

xxxXXXXxxx

_Godric's Hollow July 31st 1990_

Harry Potter sighed as the sounds of his sister and her friends playing outside came through his window. He tried so hard to make friends, he really did, but no matter how hard he tried it was always Rose everyone was excited about. The-Girl-Who-Lived she was called on account of surviving the killing curse and destroying Voldemort nine years ago. He guessed he must be chopped liver since he was also hit by the same curse also lived. But he got no nickname, no holiday celebrations in the Daily Prophet, no fan mail, no special training, nothing. It was like everyone always forgot about him, and anything he ever did was somehow Rose's doing.

He didn't hate his sister, but he couldn't help but feel like it was her fault somehow. Maybe it was the female attention thing? Shaking his head, Harry dismissed that idea, though scientifically speaking Rose would end up being the more attractive of the two of them. At least that's what his head was telling him as he tried to push away the rush of studies on the evolution of attractive traits in humans. He didn't know why, but his brain would sometimes decide to flood with information about the most obscure things or full on scientific research whenever he started to go down a tangent. He did know though that it was very annoying and that it caused major headaches. Though if he was honest, he did rather enjoy some of the more interesting topics and what would fill his mind. Not many ten year olds could boast that they could tell you every minor detail regarding the 1978 French agricultural production rate and the effect that flood had on it. Sadly that info wasn't very useful for making friends, or even getting his parents to give him the time of day.

"I need to get a life." Harry muttered to himself as he walked over to his bookshelf. Taking out Moby Dick, Harry began to read the book. Sure the idea of a ten year old reading that material was hard to grasp, but Harry had alway found he was far smarter than someone his age should be. He found that he was mostly drawn to fiction books, as anything of scholarly and non-fictional research origin his brain spoiled before he had gotten past the first page. As such, Harry had to constantly find surprise and new learning from the fictional world, both magical and mundane. As he continued to read, Harry was interrupted by a knocking at his door.

"Come in." The Auburn haired, green eyed woman that was his mother entered his room with a smile. Lily Potter loved both of her children, but Rose always seemed to hold far more talent than Harry did. Although her son did seem to have a really advanced intellect, though that may have been due to Rose helping her brother out.

"Harry, your father and I are taking Rose and her friends to the zoo today for her birthday. Would you like to come along?" Harry sighed and prevented himself from reminding his mother of the shared birthday he had with Rose. It was always the day after that they remembered and apologized for forgetting it. But he did like the zoo. Odds are were though that they would follow Rose around and leave him to his own devices. Ideally they didn't forget him at the zoo again, but if so he could always make his way to the Tonks residence. His Uncle Sirius lived closer, but would more than likely be joining the rest of his family for Rose's party, thus would be unavailable should he be abandoned.

"Sure." Closing the book, Harry sat off with his mother as the joined the rest of the family and Rose's two best friends, Neville Longbottom and Susan Bones. James Potter was in the middle of preparing the Floo to be used for travel into London as Rose chatted with her friends. The siblings made eye contact and Rose gave her brother a wave and a smile. Harry always found it to be a strange and contradictory experience when he was noticed. His family would love him and take interest in what he would talk about or want, only to promptly forget about it in favor of something else.

"Happy birthday Rose." Harry said with a small smile as his twin's smile widened.

"Thanks, Harry! Are you excited for the zoo? Susan and Neville have never been and are really excited." Rose gestured towards her two companions, who were just now noticing Harry. Both gave a polite smile and a wave, but he knew it was mostly hollow.

"I'm sure they'll enjoy themselves." Harry looked over the two. A flash consumed his vision, Susan was crying at a series of headstones, almost her entire family had been killed, now only her aunt Amelia was left to watch over her. She never knew them too well, they were killed during the Wizarding War while she was still a baby. Still, her aunt would tell her about them and she would visit their graves to vent or to talk about what was going on in her life. As quickly as it had occurred the vision ended, Harry jumping back to reality.

"Come on everyone, don't want to be late to your own party." James joked as he watched his daughter disappear through the Floo with a yell of "The Leaky Cauldron". Neville and Susan followed after Rose, then James. Lily smiled at her son and gestured for him to step up. Harry took a bit to recompose himself, wondering what that vision had been as he passed through the Floo.

"I'm going crazy, that might explain a lot of it." Harry muttered to himself as he walked through the Inn. His mother came from behind and patter her son on the shoulder, giving a warm smile. Harry briefly wondered if this recent bout of insanity was a result of having to deal with the constant emotional back and forth with his family. However, that wonder was immediately crushed when his own voice echoed through his head.

'_No'. _It sounded cold and matter of fact. Like how he imagined a robot of himself would sound. Easily dropping to the back of the group as they walked the streets of London, Harry was now convinced he was going insane. Perhaps his own head could answer what type of insanity he was getting, ideally not something criminal.

'_Not insanity. Awakening.' _ He answered himself. Harry blinked again and shook his head to try and stop whatever demon clearly had gotten to him via Ahab's mad revenge. What did awakening even mean?

'_The Undestined's powers are manifesting. You are awakening your true power.' _

"My true power?" Harry asked himself as he checked to make sure that none of the others turned to wonder why he was now talking to himself about his 'true power'. They were not.

'_Yes.' _

"Uh…...can you give a more detailed response?"

'_Yes.' _

"...*sigh* great, my own head is being a smartass to myself. What exactly is my true power?" Harry asked aloud as they neared to zoo. Rose was now skipping along with Susan as they bounded for the ticket booth.

'_That of an Undestined.' _

"Which means what exactly?"

'_Varies from Undestined to Undestined.' _The voice seemed to drift away leaving Harry's thoughts to once more wander without answers.

"And you were being so helpful too." Harry sighed/joked.

Arriving at the zoo Harry was promptly forgotten about as his parents chased after his enthusiastic sister and her friends through the zoo. Making his way towards the reptile house Harry sought to converse with some of the few things that noticed him. He had to make a point to avoid a rather obnoxious family that was in his way, the large child of whom sprinted off into the house. Approaching the enclosure for a burmese python, he began to speak in a snake like language.

"_Hello there._" The python's head poked up as it looked at the one who conversed with it.

"_I'm terribly ssssorry, but have we met before?"_ The snake asked. Harry sighed and gave a nod.

"_Three times now. Don't worry about it too much though, most people forget me." _

"_How terrible. Might I ask, what did we talk about?" _

"_Your species appearing in the Everglades of South Florida." _Harry had wondered about Burmese Pythons expanding outside of their native habitat last time he had talked to this snake. His head was more than willing to inform him about it. 

"_I wouldn't know much about that I'm afraid." _The Snake apologized.

"_It's fine, though I'm getting the feeling that they may become an invasive species there. But then again my head tells me all sorts of strange things." _

"_Oh? Like what?"_

"_Whenever I start thinking about a certain topic or ask a question to myself my head seems to auto complete the answer. Sometimes though, I can see people's lives like what they have done and what they plan to do. Other times I can see the dead and what killed them. I tried to tell my parents, but they forgot about it." _ Harry explained his strange occurances to the python as it blinked several times then looked back at him.

"_Forgot about what?" _

"_...The strange things I just explained to you."_

"_You didn't say anything apart from "They forgot about it"."_ Harry squinted as he tried to see if the snake was attempting to pull one over on him as it moved around its enclosure. Not sensing any deception from the snake Harry raised an eyebrow.

"_Well, that was new." _

"_What was new? They've put some new plantssss in here and I must say I prefer the old onessss." _

"_I've never had someone completely forget about something I said mid conversation before. I really hope it doesn't become more common." _Harry expressed his hopes for this new phenomenon to stop towards the snake.

"_Hmmm, that would be rather difficult to deal with." _

"_I'm glad we agree." _The snake slithered across it's enclosure arriving to small body of water. The large boy from earlier barreled into Harry and knocked him to the ground. As Harry looked up to yell at him, he saw the boy's body collapsing to the ground, a wide eyed look of confused horror on his face. Harry could feel the boy's soul in the air around him as he began to panic. Nearby strangers assumed the large kid to be having some sort of medical attack and called for help. But Harry knew it was too late, the boy, Dudley Dursley was dead. His soul torn from his body for shoving Harry. The young boy's life filled Harry's mind, all the emotions and events the child had experienced cascaded all at once upon him. Standing up, he saw the boy's body on the ground as more people began to crowd around the scene.

"I….I didn't mean to." Harry told them, but like always he was ignored. A woman who he presumed to be the boys mother wailed like a banshee at how the python had tried to bite her son and caused him to have a heart attack. Harry was amazed at how everyone in the crowd seemed to believe the woman as many awaited paramedics.

"How did this happen? What did I do?" Harry asked to no one in particular, but still got an answer.

'_Your powers over death claimed the boy's life for trying to harm you.' _

"Powers over death!? Wha-...but he doesn't deserve to die just for being kind of a prat. Can I do anything?"

'_You have to power to take souls and prevent others from ever leaving the body. In some instances you can also return them.' _Harry didn't know where to begin with trying to put a soul back in a body. Hell this entire day whatever had been happening to him seemed to be occurring randomly. Now he was faced with a dead kid his age in the process of being resuscitated by paramedics.

"How do I do that?"

'_Will it to be' _

"That's it?" Harry asked disbelievingly. Having nothing else to go off of, Harry held out hand towards the boy and tried to feel for any sort of energy that he might be able to call forth. It happened in an instant, he felt the soul of the boy still lingering and called it to his hand. The ghostly white ball of spectral energy in his hand unnerved Harry slightly. This was a human soul, one he had just accidentally torn from a body, one he was now trying to return.

"Uhh….go home?" Harry pointed the soul towards the body on the floor, the white ball shooting into it. In a second, Dudley's eyes flashed open as he sucked in a huge breath of air. Harry himself was astonished by what had just transpired and started to push his way out of the group. The crowd cheered for the paramedics successful aid as Harry stumbled his way out of the reptile house. His head began to pulse in pain as he saw glimpses of everyone who entered his field of views past, aspirations, secrets, and lies. Making his way to a quiet corner of the zoo, Harry collapsed to the ground as he tried to get the flood of information to stop.

"STOP!" He cried out in minor anguish. The pulsing began to subside, but Harry still kept the information of all those random people in his head. Breathing heavily, Harry started to slow his breath as he sat up from his fallen position.

"Why….why is this happening to me?" He whispered to himself.

'_You are Undestined.' _

"You keep saying that. I'm starting to think all that means is that I'm cursed to view everyone's life while never getting mine recognized."

"_**You wouldn't be far off**__**with that line of thinking." **_A new voice spoke from above him. Looking upwards Harry came face to face with a skeletal figured clad in a tattered black cloak. Harry rubbed his eyes and double checked that the figure in front of him was real. Seeing it still remain, and having a very good idea on what this creature was he sighed.

"So, am I dead now?" He asked the figure he presumed to be Death. It matched the description given in the story of the Three Brothers, and what most western societies viewed the Grim Reaper as. Maybe all the head pain caused him to have an aneurysm and die?

"_**Hardly. Though the boy who pushed you definitely was. It was a good thing that you put his soul back in quickly, otherwise it might have tried to possess a doll or something else dumb that child spirits like to do. Quick thinking on your part." **_Death spoke with a hint of knowingness in its voice.__

"The voice…..my own voice...told me that it was powers over death, it called me Undestined. What did it mean? What does that word mean? Why me?" Harry practically begged the specter for answers.

"_**That voice would be Knowledge's blessing in you, as well as all those little facts and studies you know. It was correct in saying your powers over death killed the boy, a result that can be repeated on all those who try and do you harm. As for being Undestined, it is both a blessing and a curse. It is a form of Godbound, like a demigod of a sort. Your powers are awakening now, and for the next few days it will be a roulette of when they activate. As for why you? Do you really want to know why?**_" Death spoke softly, like a faint whisper in the wind.

"Yes."

"_**You were an opportunity.**_"

"...what do you mean I was an "opportunity", like I was just the unlucky person who got stuck with this?"

"_**Fate was weaving you and your twin's destiny when, for reasons so complex I can't go into right now, I had to interfere. Knowledge for its own reasons, and soon joined in and thus you were made an Undestined. You do not have a fate, nor will you ever. The cost of that freedom though is almost complete anonymity. To only the most powerful of mortals, your actions and deeds will be seen as the accomplishments of others. Furthermore it is easy to forget about you and your existence. It's why your sister gets the credit and attention." **_ Death partially told the truth, opting to leave out the exact reason for its original interference. It figured that Harry was having a hard enough time without the added information of his suffering was because Death decided to be a dick. Harry glared up at the figure with a look of confusion and realization. He was ignored not because of negligence, but because some divine and supernatural powers he was "blessed" with.

"Is there any way around it?" He asked, hoping there was a positive answer.

"_**You read mortal fiction. Tell me, does Clark Kent get any attention or is always Superman? Do people fear Bruce Banner or do they fear the Hulk? Are these figures known by the masses by their secret identities or by the beings they become? **_" Death asked as Harry deadpanned at the examples given.

"...Well sometimes they are yea, but then again comics are weird and change frequently. However, I get what your saying….I think. I can't receive any recognition or praise, but if I were to make another identity I could?" Harry asked with some hesitation. The robed skeleton gave a nod of confirmation then continued.

"_**However, as an Undestined you can do more than simply create a false identity. You can take others. If you ever decide that you want to experience what it's like to be Rose Potter for a day, or maybe several years, all you have to do seize her identity.**_"

"But what happens to her? Am I like a body snatching alien, or is Rose Potter now a guy?"

"_**Body snatching alien. Though should you decide to go back to being Harry, she would appear wherever you initially took over. As much as I would love to explain every minor detail about these powers to you, that's something you'll have to learn on your own. But I will tell you this, your powers are attached to the concepts of fate, death, and knowledge." **_

"So, dead things, knowing things, and….influencing things? I guess I also want to know what you want me to do with all these "gifts", I'm assuming that there is some divine cause for me to have gotten these."

"_**Undestined. We can't tell you to do anything, your powers are yours to do as you see fit. If you want to be the Prime Minister, all you need to do is see them and consume their identity. If you want doctoral knowledge on gene editing and astrophysics, simply think about the topics. If you want to raise and army of undead cats and take over Paris, more power to you. None of these deeds will ever be because of Harry Potter though. You could even go out, find unsolved murder cases and solve them like that**_" Death told the boy with a snap of its bone fingers. Harry began to form a smile on his face as he started to realize the benefits of his nature. The years of reading comic books and fictional novels started to heavily influence the ten year olds thought process.

"Interesting….and now very, very promising. Guess I'll have to experiment and figure out what all I can do huh?" Harry spoke with a scheming smile.

"_**We agreed upon your awakening to occur a year before you would attend Hogwarts. Didn't want this kind of spastic power happening in a school of children. A year should give you plenty of time to figure out the basics. After that, your limit is only what you let it be. Though I would advise not going too overboard right away, you're not bulletproof or have super strength. Your powers are of a more quiet nature, that is until you start summoning the undead. You'll quickly learn then that they never shut up." **_Death joked as it slowly began to fade away. Harry took in his surroundings to see that it was nearly closing time for the zoo, and that his family more than likely forgot him again.

This time though, he wasn't too bothered by it, somehow knowing that they couldn't help made him more forgiving. On the positive side that meant he could start making his way towards the Tonks residence and the far walk would give him plenty of time to think of what he was going to do next. __ __ __


End file.
